


【米英】慢情歌／Slow Ballad

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英－毒舌的绅士没有放过调侃的机会：「你们美国人对独立战争的题材，还真是情有独钟。」「因为不能忘记啊。」美国微笑着凝视他，蓝色双眼底下的神情真诚灼热。「……我知道。」英国眨眨眼，抬手抚过对方线条硬朗的下巴，「我也不会忘记。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 8





	【米英】慢情歌／Slow Ballad

勉强算起来，这次到华盛顿出差的行程共计36小时。

航班直到半夜才抵达达拉斯机场，简单洗漱后直接前往商务会议的会场，离程的航班则安排在次日中午。

而在回去以后，得紧锣密鼓筹备更重要的事--陪他那位个性坚毅又气势满满的女性上司，去跟三位兄长进行预计复杂且充满争吵的「家庭会议」。因为这次脱欧的决定和后续协议问题，四位粗眉毛的青年早已经把序幕吵完，接下来才是正式上场。

一想到这，英国就感觉太阳穴隐隐作痛。这次到访美国的紧凑行程本就足够让他焦虑了。

签署商务文件的仪式只花费一上午便结束，简直是他目前最大的安慰。这样一来，他就比原定计划多拥有了一下午的闲暇。

他决定不留在休息室浪费时间，而是让工作人员帮忙呼叫计程车，提上行李直接一路开到美国的别墅。

经济不太景气，计程车的车费如他所料地涨了价。英国皱皱眉头付过车钱，手上拧着轻便的行李箱，站在美国别墅的大门前。

大门两侧的草丛显然已有一段时间没有整理，在秋季有些凉的风中疯狂地乱长。

英国叹口气，想起自己的小玫瑰园，最近也都只能匆匆打理，不如之前整洁美观。

他们最近都太忙了。看美国最近的推特状态，基本都定位在国防部、或白宫、或七大军事基地中的任意一处，几乎少见生活的信息。

英国在门口的认证区域按下指纹，铁闸「刷」地一下打开。他深呼吸，然后慢慢朝里边的建筑走去。

车库的闸门密闭，饲养鲸鱼的池子也没有动静。美国家的那位外星客人据说嫌吵而出门远游了，大概别墅里就剩下那头小小的独角兽吧--假如小生灵没有贪玩到处乱跑的话。

他站在主屋的门口，从大衣里侧摸出钥匙--这是美国去年不慎用力过猛把门带锁拆下后换的新木门的备用钥匙。超大国在某次国际会议结束后说着「这个方便你随时出入」便直接把钥匙塞进他的上衣口袋里，他甚至来不及跟美国反馈自己的情绪，对方已经一脸什么也没发生似地转身去买汉堡了--那举动明明显眼得周围的国家频繁侧目。

英国在回去后把这亮晶晶的银色钥匙和自家庄园的几把钥匙串在一起，挂上小巧的泰迪熊钥匙扣，自那以后时刻带在身边。

按照他们在视讯通话的沟通，美国最早也要夜里八点才能回来。大概够他们勉强一起吃个晚饭，聊聊天，假如还有精力的话，顺理成章地做一场爱（而那位美国人无论多忙碌都有多余的精力）。

在美国回来之前他有充足的时间洗个澡，吃些简单的食物充饥，还能做几份快手又不容易失败的水果松糕，粗略计算冰镇的时间，等那家伙回来时刚好能吃上。说不定还能小憩片刻，看部电影--美国的影碟收藏柜从不缺好作品。

英国在心里盘算完毕，正要把钥匙插入锁孔，木门却从里侧打开了，穿着衬衫西裤的别墅主人一脸从容地望着满脸意外的他。美国人伸手从英国人手中接过行李箱，另一手揽住他的肩膀，捞进屋，关门。

英国的脸就这样被按在美国脖颈旁边。他能清楚闻见美国衬衫上的古龙水气味--白松木的香气明显来自他几个月前赠送的礼物，然而植物的香气里还夹杂着一股奇妙的焦糖甜香。

英国有些疑惑地又嗅了嗅，戴眼镜的青年得意地笑起来。

「我做的爆米花刚出炉，时间正好。」

「你怎么会在家？我以为你会在国防部一直留到晚上。」

「你才是吧，竟然比说好的早到。」美国收起笑脸，蓝眼睛里透着不满，「好不容易能见面，你该提前告诉我行程有变的。」他把揽住英国单薄肩膀的手臂又收紧了些。

「我……尽量不想干扰你的日程。」英国有些犹豫地解释。

他当然也想见美国，却也比任何人更清楚美国的忙碌，以及彼此诸多的身不由己。

「计划都是灵活的。幸亏你那位好秘书及时通知我。」美国把英国的行李箱往后一抛，那箱子稳稳地落到后方沙发的坐垫上。

英国心里暗暗责怪起被超大国收买了的马里欧，但心中终究有愧疚，脸上不禁流露出几分歉意。

美国青年的身躯直接靠上来，厚实胸肌紧贴他的锁骨，声音从英国头顶往下传递：「如果真忙到半夜才回来，估计只能拿你的睡脸当‘佐餐’了--」他边说着带情色含义的笑话，另一只手故意在英国的腰上捏了一把。

「我可不记得把你教成会开这种低劣黄色笑话的无耻小鬼了。」英国挑挑眉毛，伸手拍了下美国的手掌，力度之轻自然没能让对方退却。

「不需要你教，我可是身心健全的青年。」美国终于松开手臂，他把两人距离拉开些，笑嘻嘻地朝英国眨眼，镜片下的瞳孔里像有星星闪烁。

美国把皱成一团的衬衫和西裤扔进浴室门口的洗衣篮，从衣柜里拿出灰色运动服和夹克迅速套上。

英国慢吞吞地换上浅灰色毛线衣和宽松的西裤，又把线衣的袖子卷起一截：「你之后还有什么安排？」

「没什么特别的，就休息啰。打包几套换洗衣服明天带走，之后一周估计回不来。」美国说得轻松，英国心里却沉了沉。

这就是他担心的「干扰日程」。可以的话，他并不希望美国因为他的到访而提高工作密度--不健康的交往方式是无法长久的，他始终如此相信。这样想着，他默默垂下头。

「你别胡思乱想。」美国探出手掌捏住他的下巴，有些粗糙的指节沿着他脸颊的轮廓线磨蹭，「要是一直跟那帮老男人呆在一间屋子里，我可是会崩溃的。」

在这种温存后的独处时光，美国从来懒得隐藏他一向敏锐的直觉和观察力。

「要比年纪，我可比那些人老多了，如假包换的老男人。」英国露出揶揄的笑。

「哦，那也是比他们好看许多的老男人，」美国人扬起嘴角，「你的罗嗦和抱怨至少比他们可爱上一百倍。」他语气轻快，称赞的言语看似不经意，却总是威力十足。

英国心头一软，不出意料地脸红起来。那片因为甜蜜和害羞带来的粉红几乎蔓延到脖颈，在他白皙的皮肤上尤为明显。

美国心满意足，扭头在英国的嘴唇上用力亲了一口。

两个人的通讯设备被美国以「防止被打扰」为理由全数关闭，英国对此并不抗拒。他对高技术含量的电子设备没有过多的依赖，哪怕是看书，也依然钟情于纸质书的手感。

美国花了几秒钟把一大锅早已冷却的爆米花烘热，装进专用的纸桶，再拿上可乐和冲泡得不怎么样的红茶，直接拉着英国陷进了沙发里。

他们肩并肩坐着，各自都有些疲惫，只慵懒地说些近况、乱七八糟的国际轶闻，自然也免不了嘲讽他们共同厌烦的某位寒带大国。顺带交流了彼此的经济状况—毕竟关系到他们的健康。说着说着，便谈到近期感兴趣的电影和业余节目。

英国先提起那场即将到访自己国家公演的热门音乐剧，票价高企依旧抵挡不住英国观众的购票热情。毒舌的绅士没有放过调侃的机会：「你们美国人对独立战争的题材，还真是情有独钟。」

「因为不能忘记啊。」美国微笑着凝视他，蓝色双眼底下的神情真诚灼热。

「……我知道。」英国眨眨眼，抬手抚过对方线条硬朗的下巴，「我也不会忘记。」

美国伸手握住英国的手掌，吻着他的手指：「说起来，我的那些‘建国父亲们’要是真的那么能唱会跳，那场战争的士气估计会被挫败不少。」语气里满是戏谑。

英国不屑地哼了声：「乔治三世要是在我面前唱那种分手情歌似的曲子，我一定会笑得把红茶全撒到他身上的。啊--我可不想听那人唱歌。」他在脑海里想象身着华服的国王唱起快节奏流行曲调的画面，没忍住笑了出声。

「那家伙唱得不好？」美国摸摸下巴，又说，「那你可以听我唱。」

又是这样自以为是的转折。英国已经习以为常，他收拢小腿，以更慵懒的姿态蜷缩在进沙发里，像不屑理睬外人的猫。

美国直起上身，从沙发背后捞出一把浅棕色的吉他，又在坐垫的缝隙里挖出了拨片，在琴弦上拨弄了几声，他一脸卖弄地望着英国：「这位可爱的先生，不如点首歌？」那神情带些调皮，跟穿着军装或西服出入白宫时几乎判若两人。

英国抿住嘴角的笑意，故意斜着眼瞥向他：「恕我直言，你正经唱歌虽然已经几十年……但似乎还是不怎么动听。」

「总要有些缺点的吧。」美国停下拨弄琴弦的手指，笑嘻嘻地把脸凑近英国，「再说，你不也有几百年的下厨经验，还不是……」

然后理所当然地迎来漂亮青年那实在算不上漂亮的白眼，以及几粒焦糖爆米花迎面砸来的攻击。

美国青年不以为意地把爆米花捡起来，直接扔进嘴里：「既然你不指定，那我就弹这首啦。」他的手指径直动起来。

熟悉的曲调，节奏把握得也准确--然而吉他主人一开口，毫无意外地从第二个单词开始跑调。

英国果断地制止了超大国这种无端制造噪音的行为--即便这别墅的隔音效果极佳--他撇撇嘴角，他坐起身，纤瘦的手指压上美国的嘴唇：「你来弹，我来唱。」

「嘿嘿。」美国在那手上蹭了下，一脸「正合我意」的表情，重新拨动起手中的拨片。

英国的眼睛扫过美国青年金色的头发，他清清嗓子，算准节拍开口，那带点鼻音的嗓音在宽敞的起居室里缓慢扬起，不留回音：

\- Rolling at sea, adrift on the water

\- Should it be sorry, I'm waiting for home

\- Finally, a chance to tell you I love you

\- Never again to be all alone

「随海洋起伏，在水中漂流

我独自等待，是否应感遗憾

直到机会来临，能说出‘我爱你’

再也不是孤单一人」

第一次听到这首歌是什么时候呢。英国边低声吟唱，边眯起他翡翠绿的眼睛。

对了，美国独立两百周年的那场生日宴会上。那时的他咳着血，勉强撑住七月的虚弱，用魔法把自由之钟运送到大西洋的这一端。后来呢--看上去总是爽朗粗糙的美国人，先是神情复杂地望着他，接着摘下眼镜抹去眼角的泪--几乎让他忘记吐血时一同泛起的几分委屈。

那场宴会结束后是一片狼藉，欧洲的那些国家们借着远离故土的机会喝得东倒西歪，唯独平常总是爱喝酒的英国最为清醒。

他站在宴会场地边缘的露台，默默注视美国，心里数着那位美国青年在整场宴会中已经灌下5又1/2杯。然后美国缓缓朝他的方向走来，步伐稳健，目光炯炯，丝毫看不出醉意。

现场乐队早就退场，喧闹会场随着人潮散去逐渐回复安静。美国没有开口，只是走近露台边上那部留声机，把原本的圆盘唱片换掉。

新的唱片在金属指针下旋转起来，女性歌手深情的嗓音和悠扬的音乐声划过夏季的夜晚。

英国交叉起双臂，靠在露台的大理石柱旁，在夜色中安静地望着站在离他大约十英尺距离的生日主角。

那时候的美国就像现在这样，略低着头，浓金色的刘海遮住些眼睛。他把音量控制在不容易跑掉的区间，在歌曲的副歌部分响起时低声跟唱。那歌声说不上动听，却把他心中的那片阴云一点点扫去：

\- And you light up my life

\- You give me hope to carry on

\- You light up my days, and fill my nights with song

「你照亮我的生命

带给我坚持前行的希望

你照亮我的生活 用歌填满我的夜晚」

秋季午后的华盛顿，空气清凉如同被一大片薄荷浸泡过，藏在屋里并不觉寒冷。焦糖爆米花的香甜气味仍悬停在起居室里，像幸福被具现化再揉进空气中。

没有宴会，没有礼服，没有深沉的夜，没有旁人的视线。

他们穿着各自觉得舒适的家居便服，脚下趿拉着拖鞋。美国的手拨弄琴弦，专心地为他弹奏。英国调整了下坐姿，歪着头靠向对方坚实的肩膀，他眯着眼睛继续哼唱。随意得简直不像国家该有的姿态。

温暖的阳光透过落地窗覆盖在他们身上，空气中的尘埃镶上了金色光芒，随着乐器的弹响上下浮动。

英国用眼睛余光扫过身旁的超大国，压低嗓音的青年看上去比平常成熟，也更英俊，眉梢眼角依旧带着些得意。

这个美国啊。英国想着，笑了起来。

他们彼此相爱。时光像被隔离，仿佛这区间外的世界万物都和他们没有关联了。

\- It can't be wrong

\- When it feels so right

\- Cause you, oh you, you light up my life

「不会有错

当一切如此美好

因为 是你 你照亮了我的生命」

诉说爱意的情歌，历经两百多年终于从容哼唱。

今后也会继续慢慢唱。沿着空气，顺着山川与河流延伸至大西洋海岸，攀附着洋流，逐渐渗透进他们的血液与胸腔。

再不停止。

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 和友人聊米英时，被推荐了这首老情歌＜You Light Up My Life＞，感觉歌词很米英（自带滤镜）  
> 2\. 文里提到的音乐剧是《汉密尔顿》，美国独立战争主题的音乐剧。以亚历山大.汉密尔顿为主角演绎美国建国前后的故事，音乐风格和舞蹈都非常精彩有趣，已经拿下多项大奖，明年会在英国正式上映。友人在百老汇看过现场也赞不绝口，当然票价是真贵……出于个人的米英情结，未来几年一定找机会去看现场（笑）  
> 3\. 历史事件就是1976年的美国200周年国庆和自由之钟。其他关联时事：  
> 美国在忙什么？对内是新上司选举，最高法院法官和各州议员选举；对外是太平洋地区和中东地区的军事部署。  
> 英国在忙什么？对外是跟欧洲各国谈脱欧协议；对内要先陪上司跟自家三位兄长谈判；毕竟苏格兰又着手计划独立公投了。  
> 4\. 没有对方也能各自过得充实忙碌，但心中永远牵挂在意着彼此，割舍不下。这样的米英给我的感觉很真实。


End file.
